It's All Over Now
by Emily Black
Summary: How Ginny got over Harry. My version. An entry for a challenge on Harry Potter-Aubyn Lin's Site


This fic is an entry in a challenge on aubynlin13.proboards6.com, a Harry Potter RPG site which I HIGHLY recommend. The challenge is "How Ginny got over Harry". I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am not JK Rowling. If I was, this would have been in Book 4. It wasn't. Therefore, as previously stated, I am not JK Rowling and don't own anything.  
  
"It's All Over Now"  
  
Ginny was sitting in the crowd on the day of the third challenge. She was, of course, cheering on Harry. Ever since she had met him on his first day of Hogwarts, she had thought he was the end-all. He was nice, he was her brother's friends, and he was the Boy Who Lived. 'How could one not like him?' Ginny remembered asking herself while he was staying the summer before her beginning year at Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny was a normal girl of thirteen, infatuated with a not-so-normal boy of fourteen. She was around him as much as she could be, tagging along with Ron whenever she could get away with it, just wanting to be in the presence of her hero. When he had saved her life, it made her feel special. Harry had not saved Lavender's life, or Katie's, or anyone else's, but hers.  
  
In third year, Ginny was still infatuated. She sat, pained, on the day that Harry had entered the common room, crestfallen at Cho's decline of an invitation to the Yule Ball. She sat, torn between her loyalty to Neville and her woshipment of Harry that day. Now, several months later, she was sitting between Hermione and her mother, remembering all of this as she saw Harry dashing away from dangerous beasts.  
  
Ginny watched her hero and Cedric Diggory fighting over who should take the Cup. She marveled at Harry's selflessness as the two argued. Then, she saw them both take the cup. A smile was working it's way to her lips when the two boys vanished.  
  
"Harry," she shrieked. Tears began to fall. Harry was gone. He could be anywhere on earth. Her mother pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"Ginny, dear, it will all be alright. Shh, quiet now. He'll be fine," he mother cooed. If Ginny hadn't been so histerical, she may have taken a moment to marvel at how fast her mother's maternal instincts had kicked in. Hermione put a comferting arm on her shoulder.  
  
Ginny pulled away from them. "Where is he? Where's Harry?" she asked to nobody in particular. She looked wildly around, as though he may have been back. The rest of the crowd was in shock as well. Dumbledore was up in the booth, Professor Moody heading down to the cup, and the crowd in varying stages of fright and concern.  
  
"Come on now, Gin, perhaps we could take you inside?" George offered. Fred was sanding next to him. The boys were very protective of their baby sister, and they felt that having her around when Harry was still missind spelled trouble.  
  
"I don't want to," she protested, wiping tears from her eyes. Harry was missing. Her hero was gone and she had no idea if he'd ever be back again. "I want to stay."  
  
Molly obviously agreed with Fred and George for once. "Virginia Weasley, everyone else is going back to the castle. You are to go right now. You two, Frad, George." Hermione and Ron stood behind her with no intention of moving.  
  
"No! Hermione and Ron get to stay. I am staying, too!" she protested, stomping her foot.  
  
"No you will not. Hermione and Ron are waiting with me. You and the twins are going back to your common room. No buts!" Mrs. Weasley returned.  
  
"Mom-" she started, but before she could finish, George had thrown her onto his shoulder and the twins were heading back to the castle. Ginny could think of only one thing to do. She kicked and flailed, screamed and shreaked. She ever bit Fred when he tried to cover up her mouth.  
  
The twins deposited her in her room and left promptly, locking the door behind them. Ginny screamed curse words at them as she tried to open the door, but Alohamora wouldn't work. For twenty minutes she screamed and screamed. Nobody came to let her out. Worn from exuastion, she threw herself onto her bed.  
  
She sobbed for hours. Nobody came in, as they were warned by Fred and George of her explosive state. She wailed, thinking of how Harry must have been somewhere terrible and how sad she would be if he died. Then she thought about how unfair it was that Ron and Hermione got to stay with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I like Harry more than they do," she said to herself. "I have been the one who has always been by his side, who he has never fought with." But then, it came to her. Harry was not even her friend. Sure, she was loyal to him, but he barely knew her. She was just the shy giggly girl who was tagging along. Harry wasn't interested in her. He liked Cho. He didn't like her. She had told herself the past two years that Harry must like her because he saved her life. But that didn't mean a thing. Harry saved countless lives by just being alive to that very day, that is if he still was, for that she was unsure. She was just there and he was there as well. It could have been any two people in the Chamber of Secrets that night.  
  
Then another thing came to the fiery young redhead's mind. If she ever was to date Harry, everyday could end up like that night. Who knows how many times she would be crying in her bedroom, hoping he was alive. The hero's girlfriends life was not for her, despite all her previous thoughts. She was meant for someone else.  
  
Those thoughts brought her into a surreal state. She stopped crying, and found a tissue. It was almost like a burden had been lifted. Now she felt no longer required to try and look her best everyday, or to tag along with her brother, or to be driven insane by nerves whenever Harry had a Quidditch match. It was like her life was back. She felt so liberated, so fresh, so genuinely happy.  
  
A few minutes later, she heard the door unlock. Bill entered her room. "Ginny," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah?" she returned, looking at him.  
  
"Would you like to some out? Perhaps take a walk?" he asked cautiously. Fred and George had warned him of her biting and screaming, but now, to him, she seemed okay.  
  
"I think I would like that very much," she replied, hopping up. Bill was very confused. Fred and George had obviously been overexaggerating again. The two redheads, hair both tyed back in low ponytails, left the Gryffindor Common Room, followed by looks of confusion. The girl who had kept them all awake was now silent and calm. What had happened?  
  
The siblings entered the Enterance Hall. It was nearly empty, except for a few Hufflepuff first years and her friend from Ravenclaw, Micheal Corner. He was sitting on a bench, looking out the window. When Ginny and Bill reached the bottom of the stairs, Micheal looked over.  
  
"Ginny," he called, "You okay?" He walked over to her. "I was worried that you would be upset," he said in a soft voice, looking at her with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay? I asked your brother to make sure you were all right when I saw him come in. I don't know your password."  
  
"I am doing much better now, thank you," she replied, smiling. She had met Micheal at the Yule Ball and they became friends. Ginny thought that the Ravenclaw boy was such a dear friend, and now he wanted to make sure she was alright. She was impressed. Most students would have been quite nervous to talk to Bill, as he gives off a very tough appearence.  
  
"Umm, would you like to talk maybe?" he suggested, gesturing a hand to the bench he was previously occupying.  
  
"That is exactly what I would like to do," she said slowly. She was living her life again, and enjoying every second. The two headed off to the bench, talking as old friends would.  
  
Ta-da! What do you think? I thought it turned out alright. I put a lot about how people were talking inf soft voices to Ginny, but that was because they were all making sure she was okay. Plus, I couldn't think of another word for it! I hope you like. This story is complete, by the way! I'd love your feedback! Thankies! I revamped a tiny bit, and I want to say thanks to my reviewers. Thanks a million!  
  
~Emily 


End file.
